Smash Muse: Lily White
by Gin no Karasu
Summary: Umi, Rin and Nozomi find themselves in an odd new world, where they learn that they have to fight like warriors and make new comrades and foes. Will they ever find out the path back to their world?


Chapter 1

"It hurts nya~"

Rin got up from her fall as she rubbed her head. She then noticed that she was in a light green, translucent evening gown-like outfit. She then saw Umi and Nozomi in similiar outfits, except they were pink and blue respectively, with Umi's being sleeved.

Umi and Nozomi, standing up, noted that they were in their first outfits as Lily White.

"Who- who changed us into these!" Umi was very shocked and embarassed at the situation. "Something shameful is going on here!"

Nozomi gave her two other comrades a hug. "Now, calm down. We should be wondering where we are right now."

They looked into the horizon. It was a gloomy sky by a gloomy castle. Twin dragons, black and white, loomed across the sky- wait, dragons? Something was not right at all.

Nozomi pulled a card from her deck of tarot cards. A _Death_ Arcana.

"Our luck might not be bright if we are seperated. We will need to stick together," she says. Before the three of them, a giant, blue frog with its tongue surrounding its neck appeared.

"That's nya really big frog," Rin commented. "Hey, Umi, what's that?"

"My bow and arrow?" Umi looked at the items on her back. She then drew her bow and prepared for battle. The frog taunted the trio, seeking battle.

The situation was partially understood. For starters, they had to defeat the frog.

Umi stepped up and began the first strike, blasting the frog with an arrow. However, the giant amphibian grabbed it with its forelegs, then snapped it. It then charged forward, before releasing a blast of water from its palms, pushing Umi backwards. It gave a croak before slapping her with its tongue.

"U- Umi, do you need our-" Rin questioned before Nozomi pulled out another card - the _Chariot_ Arcana.

Umi then gave the great beast a slap on the face, throwing it upwards, before it landed back on the ground.

Umi then shot another arrow at her opponent, while the beast launched a compressed, water-based star at her. The two of them were smashed off opposite cliffs of the stage. While Umi got back up, her opponent was still hanging on the cliff.

That was when a great, black dragon with a generator on its back descended from the sky, slamming on the other side of the stage, causing it to tilt and in turn, resulting in the blue frog to begin to fall of the cliff. That was when Umi rushed forward to grab her opponent's slimy, webbed forefoot.

Nozomi and Rin, spectating, saw this deed.

"Wh- why did she do that?" Rin questioned.

"It's just an act honour and good sportsmanship. Umi may be rough, but it is times like this that show another side of her."

"Nyamazing..." Rin pondered for a bit, before cheering and hollering, "Umi, you can do it!"

Umi turned towards her fellow peers and nodded, before using all her strength to pull the giant, slippery frog up. That was when the dragon slammed the stage once more, flipping it 180 degrees and throwing them both down.

The frog, in gratitude for Umi's help, proceeded to princess-carry her and releasing a jet of water beneath itself, propelling itself and Umi back on stage.

"Wha- what is this shameful thing?" Umi blushed as she notice herself being handled by the giant animal. It croaked in response as it put her down, before performing a backwards somersault and formed an offensive stance.

Umi too readied her bow and arrows for combat. As she launched her arrows, the frog proceeded to release its water-compressed stars, or water shurikens, at her. While she took all the hits, the frog conjured a chubby, greenish doll to protect itself from the blows.

During Umi's confusion about what just occured, the creature emerged from behind the doll and used its tongue-like scarf to smack Umi backwards, before slamming her with its agile feet.

"You're not an animal alright, you have some skill," Umi said before she recovered from the flurry of attacks, conjuring and tossing a pillow at great speeds, causing it to connect with the frog's stomach, throwing it upwards before Umi finished it with a final shot with a few upwards shots of her arrow, blasting the frog away. From Umi's position, the frog shrank and soon, vanished.

Next, a hovering device descended, with her opponent on it. The amphibian hopped down and shook hands with Umi as a sign of respect.

"It was a fine battle. I would like to know your name, froggy, but you don't seem to be capable of speech."

The very sky turned from gloomy to bright. The hovering land the brawlers were on landed on the ground, and so did that of the hovering rock Rin and Nozomi sat on.

"Umi! That was nyamazing!" Rin ran up to Umi to give her a great hug.

"Well, you did the right thing earlier on," Nozomi calmly spoke, "both of you."

The giant blue frog then bowed in the trip's general direction, before producing a few croaks.

"What is it trying to say?" Rin questioned.

"Remember that actions speak louder than words," Nozomi said as she pointed to the frog dashing off, "I believe he requests that we follow him."

The trio then follow the frog as it continued to scurry away.


End file.
